Explanations
by Smittenwhenbitten
Summary: After Breaking Dawn, Charlie knows they can't tell him everything, and he won't ask them to; but did Bella really know what she was getting into when she married Edward? A Bella and Charlie chat, with Edward and even Emmett getting involved in the end.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Twilight and its characters are not mine, no matter how much I might like to find Edward climbing in my window one night. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer of course, lucky girl._

_This is set after Breaking Dawn, during one of Charlie's visits to the Cullen house. I always wanted to know how Bella might explain Edwards leaving, and everything that happened once Charlie knew the Cullen family weren't your usual small town family. After all, come on, once he got over the shock, he was bound to ask, right?_

_There's a couple of chapters – all finished already, I'll post it all inside a week. Please tell me what you think – good or bad._

"Bells, Can I talk to you....about something? Just us, for a few minutes?" Charlie voice was hesitant as he scuffed the toe of his shoe on ground, not quite meeting Bella's gaze.

"I can't tell you any more that you already know about this Dad, it wouldn't be safe for you."

"No, I know. I don't want to ask about _what_ you are, I just want to be sure in my head that you are ok, that you are happy being _whatever_ you are.

Bella's face softened, Charlie may not have spent much time in her life being her Dad, but since she'd moved to Forks he'd tried damned hard. She hadn't made it easy on him.

"OK Dad, let's sit down over there" Bella pointed to a fallen tree in the Cullen's yard that made a convenient place to sit, and with the light breeze she could ensure Charlie sat downwind from her, reducing the pull of his scent and making it slightly less painful for her poor throat.

Charlie sat next to her, fidgeting, refusing to look at her. He stayed silent.

"Dad? I can't answer your questions if you don't ask them, I can't read your mind."

"Hmph. Just...Well...Shit, oops sorry....Umm. Jake told me that you knew about all this strangeness before you married Edward. But – I really need to be sure. Edward didn't coerce you into this? You knew well before hand what you were getting into?"

"Oh Dad, you don't need to worry about me so much. Yeah, I did. Of course I did. Edward would never have let me marry him if I didn't."

"_When_ did you know?"

Bella smiled softly to herself, her now strangely flat brown eyes seeming to look into the past, liking what they saw there.

"I knew something was different about Edward the day he rescued me from Tyler's van crushing me."

Charlie lifted an eyebrow questioningly. "How?"

"Let's just say no human could have saved me that way Dad. He really shouldn't have done it – he risked exposing himself and his family by doing what he did. Luckily I was the only one who noticed something wasn't right."

"That long ago? But you never said anything, why didn't you?" Charlie sounded a little put out as he asked her this. "It's not like you were seeing each other then, were you?"

"No we weren't. But he asked me not to Dad. He wouldn't tell me why, not then, I didn't know why Edward was different, just that he was. But he'd just saved my life; there is no doubt in my mind I would have died. When I saw that van coming toward me I _knew_ I was dead, I saw how I was going to die and I knew there was no escape. Then Edward...was just there. How could I not keep his secret?"

Charlie was silent for a few moments. Then "Bella, you know how grateful I am to Edward that he did save you, but...Well, how could he _not_ save you if he had the chance to. Or save anyone else for that matter? It was the right thing to do. Most people would do it."

Bella looked into Charlie's eyes, hoping to really make Charlie understand what Edward had risked in saving her. "Dad, what he did may have been morally right. But you need to understand that in risking people finding out he was different, in risking someone guessing what he was, he risked the lives of every single member of his family including his own. In letting me live afterwards, they all risked their lives. If anyone else had found out, he, his family and I would all have been killed."

Charlie looked bewildered. "_Letting_ you live? You have to be kidding Bells, that's just a bit melodramatic isn't it?"

"Yes, it seems that way I suppose. And I can't explain to you why it is this way, it's part of what we can't tell you. We risk ourselves even in you knowing just what you do now Dad. We all trust you with our lives by allowing you to know there is something different about us. We don't dare let you know more than that. And I know and love you. Edward really didn't know me at all when he saved me. Not then."

"And you know this yourself. This isn't just some story you've been fed?" Charlie was still sceptical.

"No Dad, it isn't just a story. I have seen first hand what happens when our kind risk exposure to...others." Bella shuddered, remembering the speed with which justice had been meted out to Bree, the newborn who surrendered during the fight with Victoria's newborn army. "I've seen it with my own eyes, and I know I cannot risk you knowing any more. It is for our safety yes, but also for yours, and for the safety of anyone else you come in contact with."

"But Jake showed me what he is. I already know things I probably shouldn't". Charlie was stubbornly sticking to the belief that the secrecy wasn't completely called for. At least when it came to him. Bella couldn't help but grin. They were so much alike sometimes.

"Dad. He also told you I _didn't_ turn into an animal. And I don't. I'm not what Jake is. Nor is Edward or any of his family."

"But Jake obviously knows what you _are_. Why isn't he in danger then?"

Bella sighed. Explaining this without letting Charlie know any more than he already did was not an easy task. It would be so much simpler just to tell him.

"But Jake is not like you or me. There is nothing preventing us from telling him because we are not telling him or the Quileutes anything they don't already know. By virtue of what _they_ are, they already know what _we_ are. We would be unable to hide it from them for even a moment. And that is all I will say on the subject Dad."

Charlie clenched his jaw. Bella knew he wasn't comfortable with the whole werewolf thing, but she also knew that NOT knowing the whole story had to be just as hard on him as her not being able to tell him was hard on her.

"Ok Bells. I won't complain about it. But you said you knew he was different then. When did you know the whole story, and if it was so damned dangerous why did he risk your life by telling you?"

"Oh Dad, I didn't give him any choice – I dug around until I came across the truth. I wouldn't have believed it myself if I didn't already know how different Edward was. And he tried to stay away from me at first so I wouldn't have the chance to ask him questions or give himself away, well, at least partly. But that was never going to last for long." Bella was laughing softly in remembrance.

"Why not? He should have tried harder!" Charlie was still obviously not convinced that this had all been the best thing for Bella. She could see it in his expression.

"We were both falling in love even then Dad, even with not talking to each other. I was obsessed with him, dreaming of him every night, watching him every day at school. Desperately trying to think of a way to make him like me. And he felt the same. Even though we didn't talk, it hurt us both when we didn't see each other. We were both uneasy when the other wasn't around." Bella's voice was filled with the love she felt for her husband, the wonder that she still felt that they were together forever now.

Charlie's sceptical expression twisted like he'd bitten into a lemon. Bella smiled behind her suddenly upraised hand. Charlie obviously wasn't ready to hear any mushy stuff from her. _Fair enough, _shethought.

"Hmm. So, when did I know for certain? Do you remember – probably you won't, but I went into Port Angeles one night with Jessica and Angela to get dresses for the dance, that girl's choice dance - the first one after I moved here? As I remember you thought I was going to sneak out to it and kept checking I was in my bedroom!"

"Huh! Yeah, I remember. I eventually disabled your truck so you couldn't leave, so I could get some sleep. I remember wondering what on earth I'd gotten myself into, having a teenage daughter in the house. I never realised how much a father would worry about...well... situations... where boys might be involved until I had you living with me. It drove me nuts." He smiled ruefully.

"Only 'cause you remember yourself at 17 Dad. Admit it!" Bella thought this was just slightly hilarious.

Charlie just coughed and looked at the ground, his cheeks turning a deep brick red.

"Well anyway. While we were out that night, I left Jess and Angela buying their dresses and went to a bookshop – that was the reason I'd wanted to go in the first place you see, to visit this bookshop. I was going to meet back up with the girl later for dinner. I hadn't meant to be very long. So I went, and I got what I wanted. But on the way back I ran into three men. They were drunk, and wouldn't leave me alone – I was terrified. There was no one else around – I knew I had no chance against three of them."

Charlies face had lost it's red colour and was slowly draining to ashen white. "Bella? Did they...?"

"It's ok Dad." She hurried to reassure him. "Nothing happened. Edward saved me... again. His car came careening around the corner though I didn't realise at first it was him, I just knew whoever was in that car _was_ going to stop – I was going to leap in front of the car and make them. But it slowed down and stopped anyway, and I heard his voice telling me to get in and I knew he'd made me safe again."

Charlie took a deep breath. "It seems I have more to thank him for than I knew."

"More even than that Charlie, though I will never be able to tell you all of it. But, so much more than that. That was the night I told him that I knew what he was. The night we admitted to each other how we felt, though we didn't actually come right out and say it then. I told him what he was didn't matter to me, and it didn't matter, you know. It never has. He's always been just Edward to me. What he is made it difficult sometimes, for us both, though harder for him I often think. He overcame so much to love me."

She chuckled somewhat pensively, Charlie looked at her curiously. "What?"

"He called me his danger magnet, and he was serious. I used to manage to get into so many dangerous situations, without ever intending to, well, most of the time I didn't mean to."

Charlie's eye narrowed in suspicion. "That day you fell down the stairs and through a window in Phoenix? You didn't really, did you?"

"No Dad, I didn't. I can't tell you what happened really, and I'm sorry for that, we all hate lying to you. But no, I didn't fall down any stairs or through a window. Edward and his family saved my life that day – twice. I didn't leave because I hated Forks like I told you I did. I just...had to tell you something quickly so I could get out and away without you following." Bella sighed sadly. She still regretted having to hurt her Dad like that.

"I couldn't tell you the truth, but to stay would have likely meant my death, and possibly yours too – kind of collateral damage I suppose. Edward got me away while he and his family tried to make it safe for me, and for you again, but the danger caught up to Alice and Jasper and I in Phoenix. Edward, Emmett and Carlisle arrived just in time to save my life again. It...wouldn't have been a pleasant way to go. They were only just in time."

Bella let her words trail away, and sat looking into branches of the trees above her. They swayed gently in the light breeze, calming her, reminding her of how beautiful her life now was.

She turned back to her father. Charlie was looking at her, with tears in his eyes that he was trying very hard to pretend were not there.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Twilight and its characters are still not mine, worst luck._

_Thank you to those of you who marked this as a favourite story – you can't imagine how thrilled I was to see that! And to those who reviewed, thank you again for taking the time to do so._

_She turned back to her father. Charlie was looking at her, with tears in his eyes that he was trying very hard to pretend were not there._

"So, you didn't leave because you didn't like it here with me?" His voice was very quiet and choked sounding, his eyes pleading.

"Oh Dad, no I didn't. I'm so sorry I said what I did. I just couldn't think of anything else that would work. You would have tried to stop me going, and I couldn't tell you the truth. Nothing else would have made you let me go. Nothing I could think of in the time we had anyway. And I had to leave Dad. I had to go, I would have been killed if I'd stayed. And I couldn't let Ja...I couldn't put you in danger as well. I love you."

Charlie awkwardly reached out to her and slung an arm around her waist, hugging her to him. Bella very hastily held her breath, but squeezed him back, very gently, before pulling away.

"Can I ask you one more question?" he was frowning as he asked.

"Sure Dad, though I can't promise to answer! I'll tell you whatever I can."

Charlie seemed pretty hesitant, but determined all the same, and Bella thought she knew what was coming...

"Since it seems like so much of what you told me was not the truth...Why did Edward leave?"

Bella caught her breath. _Yep, that's what I figured he'd ask alright_. It still made her catch her breath to think about that time. She heard a pained intake of breath from the house, and knew Edward was listening. It made her feel better, somehow. He was always with her now. She would never be alone like that again.

Bella knew that this one act, Edward's leaving her, was the one thing that Charlie found hardest to understand. It made it difficult for him to trust Edward's actions regarding her.

"Oh Dad. I can't tell you everything that I wish I could. You'll have to deal with a partial explanation, ok?"

Charlie rested his hands on his knees, looking out over the yard and into the woods. He didn't like it, Bella could tell, but he'd have to accept it.

"OK. Just don't lie to me, please. If you can't say something tell me you can't, then move on to next bit, ok?"

"Yes. Yes I will. Here goes, as much as I can tell you.

I came here to Edward's for my 18th birthday, do you remember that? Alice had put together a party, even though I'd asked her not to. But it was just family." She stopped, smiling as she remembered how she felt about the Cullens.

"Even then I thought of them as my family you know. I loved all of them. Carlisle and Esme were my second parents, Alice, Emmett and Jasper and even Rosalie were my brothers and sisters. And they were coming around to feeling the same way – Alice, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme already did I think. Rosalie and I – well, we still were working on it, and Jasper was still a little wary, but I knew he was still fond of me."

"You certainly spent enough time over here," Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah. I guess I did. Well. The birthday party was going well, when something happened – this is the bit I can't explain to you. But I was in danger again. I will never believe that the danger was as bad as Edward, Rosalie and Jasper and even Carlisle and Esme believed. They believe even now that I was nearly killed, and they believe it was their fault. Edward particularly took that blame on himself.

He decided that night that he couldn't risk my life by having himself and his family stay close to me. It took him some time to work up to it – they didn't leave that night as you'll recall. But leave they did."

Bella knew her face still revealed her hurt, and she looked away, not wanting to give Charlie any more reason to dislike Edward. She took a deep breath, and cursed herself silently as Charlie's delicious scent caused her throat to burn stronger than before. _Mind over matter_, she told herself. _Ignore it_.

"He decided that I would be safer if he left me to live my life without him, no matter how much he hurt us both by leaving. He believed that in time I would get over him – I was still so young; he thought I could grieve and then move on. And he thought he would be strong enough to let me."

The two sat listening to the breeze in the trees for a bit. Charlie giving her a space to explain something he knew was hard for her, waiting for her to finish. Bella was grateful for his understanding, and reached out to touch his hand in thanks before continuing. He no longer pulled away from her cold touch, knowing to expect it.

"He felt that if he just left me thinking he still loved me, that I would hang on to my love and wait for him, and he didn't want that for me. He wanted me to move on and have a happy life, even if he knew he could never do the same. He convinced his family it was for the best, that we came from different worlds and it was safer for me if I was not continually dragged into his."

Bella paused. Then she snorted forcefully. "He was an _idiot_!"

"He thought he was doing that for your own good?" Charlie sounded disbelieving.

"Yeah Dad, he did. And if you knew the full truth at the time, before you saw how I took his leaving me and fell apart, you'd have probably agreed with him. Most people would."

"You didn't fall apart, you practically died inside. There wasn't anything of my Bella left. I would never have agreed to anything that would do that." Charlie was outraged at the very thought of him agreeing to that.

"Yes, but Dad, neither you nor Edward would have predicted I'd react that way – be honest. Teenage relationships break up all the time and they don't cause that level of grief. Can you honestly tell me that you would have known I would react that way?" Bella spoke calmly as she reasoned with him.

Charlie sat stiffly, refusing to answer.

"Yeah. That's what I thought Dad. Of course you couldn't. Can you blame Edward and Esme and Carlisle for thinking I would get over it?"

She absently watched a bug crawling on the log next to her, wondering if life was as simple for it as it looked to be, or if bugs had dramatic love lives too... She pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"Edward should have known better. He knew how much I loved him, and his family. When he left I lost not just him but my whole future family. A way of life I had decided on, that I wanted so badly. That he and they decided was best if I was denied. It more than hurt. It left me empty. But I understand why they thought that way, and I forgive them. I forgave them the day they left. And I always loved them." She vaguely registered a whimpering sound coming from the house. Esme was obviously listening to her conversation with Charlie. They probably all were. It was impossible to keep things private in a houseful of vampires. There was no point in trying. She imagined Edward had his pained face on, pinching the bridge of his nose again.

"If it was so much for your own good, why did they come back? Answer me that." Charlie thought he'd caught her in a lie. Or at least caught the Cullens in a lie.

"Hmm. I suppose I can tell you this bit, if you keep it to yourself." She heard a murmur of agreement from Alice's room upstairs.

"It doesn't really have anything to do with the big secret. Some of the Cullens have ... abilities I suppose you'd call them, abilities that most people don't have. Alice... well I suppose you'd call her psychic. She sees things sometimes that actually happen. But she can never see the werewolves." Bella slowed, trying to organise her thoughts, wondering just how much she should tell Charlie.

"That day I went to La Push and decided to try cliff diving...she saw me jump. And she saw me disappear under the waves in the approaching storm. She didn't see me come back up – because Jake had dragged me out, and she can't see Jake. She thought I was dead. Actually she thought I'd killed myself, and she was heartbroken and terribly worried about you and how you would take it. She came back to see what she could do to help you. The others – except for Edward, he wasn't with his family at the time - knew what she'd seen but thought it best for you if they stayed away."

"When she found me alive she was rather surprised to say the least." The little she had been watching while they talked continued to crawl up the log. On reaching the end it spread its wings and flew off. Bella watched it until it disappeared into the trees, silently wishing it well. She turned back to Charlie, waiting to hear his next question. He'd have one, she was sure.

"That explains why Alice came back, but not why you went haring off for three days." Charlie still wanted to know more, she was right. He wasn't convinced that Edward deserved to be back in her life.

"Rosalie thought that Edward deserved to know that I'd died. She knew he still loved me, and figured that if he knew the truth that he'd be able to work past it and come home to the family. Edward didn't take us being apart very well you see. It may have been his idea, but he was as miserable as I was.

Anyway, Rosalie rang him and told him. He called our house to make sure it was true. He couldn't believe that after his leaving me to protect me that I would have died anyway. That it had all been for nothing." Her voice turned pensive. Charlie just sat patiently waiting, picking at the bark on the log beside him.

"Jake answered the phone, Edward asked for you, and Jake told him that you weren't there, that you were at the funeral. What Edward didn't know is that you were at Harry's funeral. He thought Jake meant mine."

There was a rustling noise behind them, so slight that Charlie wouldn't have heard it. Bella knew who was behind her, she would recognise his scent anywhere.

_A/N Last chapter in a day or two._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Here goes – I'm not sure how this chapter has turned out. I've read it too many times now – it's all starting to run together in my head. Let me know what you think of it, please?_

_And thank you again to my faithful reviewers, you made my day when I saw you were still with me. _

_If I could give you an Edward of your very own I would – so long as I get one too! _

_Disclaimer: NOT mine – all Stephenie Meyers! _

There was a rustling noise behind them, so slight that Charlie wouldn't have heard it. Bella knew who was behind her; she would recognise his scent anywhere.

_I wondered how long it would be before he couldn't bear it anymore and came out here to make sure I was ok,_ Bella chuckled to herself. _Silly vampire_.

"My world had been so dim for such a long time Charlie." Edward's voice was soft, his tone so pained even Charlie could hear it. Charlie swung around, startled to find Edward so close.

"When I found Bella, it was though someone found a switch and lit up everything and made it new again. Until I found her I had never understood what joy was. Oh, I thought I was doing ok, I thought I was content with my life, but never could I have imagined how truly _glorious_ life was meant to be. I was always lonely, always the odd man out in my family – they were all together you see. They each had someone who meant everything to them. But until I met Bella, until I realised that she saw something in me worth loving I never felt joy. I could see why I had been brought into this world in the first place – I was here to love her, to protect her."

Bella watched fondly as Charlie shifted position uncomfortably, glad for the opportunity to hold her breath for a bit. The inclination to drink from her father might have been easier to control than she'd originally thought it would be, but that didn't stop the fire in her throat when she caught the scent of his blood.

She turned her attention back to the conversation at hand, all this talk of deep emotion from Edward was pretty far from what Charlie had actually been expecting to hear. Edward had turned the full persuasive power of his gaze on Charlie, determined, she knew, to make him understand once and for all that a lack of love or respect for Bella was the very last thing that could possibly have caused him to leave her.

"Then it seemed I could do nothing but bring her danger and pain – first what happened in Phoenix, then her birthday party, I was terrified that these incidents were just the first in a long line of disastrous happenings if Bella stayed near me. So I did what I felt best and left. At the time I didn't see what else I could do to protect her. Bella tells me... always... that she forgives me. But I will never forgive myself for bringing her such pain as I did. And I will never hurt her again. I promise you that Charlie."

Edward reached out and touched Bella's cheek briefly, oh so gently, then took her hand and held it tightly, as if he'd never let go. But his golden eyes never left Charlie's as he tried to let him see just how much Bella meant to him.

Charlie watched him warily. He hadn't intended to have this conversation with Edward_. He should have known that wherever I was Edward wouldn't be far away, wouldn't leave me for long_, Bella giggled to herself. _He used to complain enough about it_. Bella watched the two men who were the most important in her life eye each other and sat back to see what happened. Charlie needed to know just how much Edward loved her. It would make it easier for him to understand her forgiveness.

"When I heard she'd killed herself, that she'd _jumped off a cliff! _I just couldn't take it in at first. Everything seemed to go black and I couldn't fully comprehend...what had happened. I rang you because I thought there just had to be some mistake. Rosalie must have been wrong. When Jake said you were at the funeral I ... lost it. I have never felt pain like that before, and I hope never to again. A world without Bella was not worth living in. If I could never hear her voice again, never breathe in her scent, never...well. I decided that I could not live with that pain, and I made the decision to end my own life."

Charlie's expression didn't change, just a small flicker behind his eyes giving away his shock at Edwards statement, then his eyebrow rose slightly, he was still sceptical. "So what happened?"

"Dad!" Bella began to rebuke her father's callous acknowledgement of what Edward had just said.

"No Bella, he's right to question. I treated you terribly when I left." He turned back to Charlie. "What happened? Alice happened. The little psychic saw what I was going to do – and no I can't tell you how I was going to do it, just that it is much harder for our kind to commit suicide that it is for most people – there's a fair bit of preparation involved - and Alice knew the only way of stopping me was for me to see Bella. To see with my own eyes that she was still alive."

Bella jumped in then. "And once I knew what he was going to do there was no way I was going to let it happen. I couldn't live with knowing he was dead either. It was one thing to try and go on when I thought he was happy somewhere else, but if was dead...I couldn't do it either."

The two of them looked into each other's eyes and smiled, Edward bring Bella's hand briefly to his lips.

"So Alice threw me on a plane with her, and we went after Edward. We got there just in time. A minute later and I would have been too late." She gazed into her husband's eyes.

"I thought she was an angel come to me in death, that God had granted me my final wish to be with her in the end. I have never been so thankful for anything in my whole life. In that moment I knew it was right that I give up everything and everyone just to be with her."

Edward's voice roughened in a way that Bella knew meant he was holding back strong emotions – she could see Charlie's eyes widening in response. _He's probably never heard Edward sounding anything but composed_.

"When I realised we were both still alive, well, I cannot tell you how I felt. But Charlie, from that day on I have lived only for her happiness. And I know now that her happiness needs me, in the same way that mine needs her."

"It might make you feel better to know that...we...our people...well. How to put this? I'm not giving anything away to tell you that once we fall in love, we are physically incapable of falling _out_ of love. I will love Bella for the rest of my life, and she will love me the same way. Now she is...like me...there is no reason for me ever to leave her again. It is no longer dangerous for her to be with me." Sincerity shone in Edwards voice and on his face.

Charlie cleared his throat loudly and stood up, dusting off the seat of his pants and looking really uncomfortable to have had to sit through Edward's loving speech. But Bella could see he finally understood - as much as he _could_ understand without them telling him the _full_ truth. Bella grinned behind her hair at his discomfort, and Edward smacked her behind teasingly, too fast for Charlie to see.

"I'm guessing that you both understand that I don't like that the decision for Bella to...change...was made without any reference to me as her father. I don't like that I was left so much in the dark. I don't like that there is...was...so much danger to her and no one told me." He took a deep breath before continuing, slowly and thoughtfully.

"Having said that, I do understand that danger to you Bella, would be a valid reason for Edward to leave. And I admit Edward; I _was _shocked when Bella took your leaving as hard as she did. I would have expected some teenage heartbreak, sure. But not what happened. So I suppose I can see that you wouldn't have expected it either – though the fact that you felt the same way should have warned you... No, enough about that. It's between the two of you now. But you will _never_ again make so drastic a decision on her behalf, son. _Even if it is for her own good_. She makes her own decisions, good or bad. Or I swear I will hunt you down and make you regret the day you were ever born, do you hear me Edward?"

Bella could hear Rosalie snorting to herself in the garage at the thought of a mere human hunting a vampire. Emmett wasn't even trying to hide his amusement, his laughter echoing through the yard so even Charlie had to grin, though Charlie no doubt thought that the funny bit was Edward being threatened by his cop father-in-law.

"Yes, sir. You have my word." A solemn handshake was exchanged between the two men.

"Well, I guess you did know what you were getting into at that. I can't say I'm thrilled that you fell in love with Edward, Bells– I'd have been happier if none of this had happened. But I do see that you love each other. And if he wasn't...whatever he is... I suppose you have been dead after the van crushed you and I'd have really lost you. I owe you my thanks for saving her life Edward, several times over it seems. So, thank you." The two men locked their gazes for a moment, and they nodded to each other once, Edwards lips lifting in his usual half smile. An understanding had been reached.

"The game is starting soon, Billy's coming over. I'd better get going. I'll see you Tuesday Bella?"

"Sure Dad."

Charlie started the walk towards his car, then stopped as something occurred to him. He looked back, puzzled.

"So, this is not really all that relevant now I suppose, but I am curious Bella. If you never intended to go to that damned girls choice dance what the hell were you so worked up about that night? You were up to something, I'm sure of it. I could have sworn you'd try to sneak out."

_A/N Ok, so this was probably a kind of mean place to end the chapter. I debated putting the whole lot up tonight, but changed my mind at the last second. I felt like being evil, what can I say? _

_Only one chapter to go. I'll put it up tomorrow, promise!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Last chapter. Still not mine. _

_Charlie started the walk towards his car, then stopped as something occurred to him. He looked back, puzzled._

"_So, this is not really all that relevant now I suppose, but I am curious Bella. If you never intended to go to that damned girls choice dance what the hell were you so worked up about that night? Something was going on, I'm sure of it."_

Bella looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car, and Edward didn't look much better.

There was a guffaw of laughter from the front porch. Emmett was still lounging there, looking vastly entertained.

"Oh Chief, you still don't know the answer to that? Did you never wonder why Bella was so tired all the time that she went to bed so early? _Every night_!? Jeez you were gullible dude! What teenage girl needs _that _much sleep?"

Bella sent threatening glares towards Emmett while trying to think of something quickly to explain it without lying again. Edward was desperately trying to signal his brother to shut up but it made no difference. Emmett was having _way_ too much fun with this.

"Bella already gave you a clue Chief. She told you it hurt them when they didn't see each other; that they were both uneasy when the other wasn't around – you get it yet?" Emmett was so overwhelmingly smug – very definitely the cat who swallowed the canary, his voice going all high and girly as he imitated Bella's voice, quoting her.

Charlie was still looking confused. He was shaking his head slowly, not understanding what Emmett was trying to tell him.

Emmett laughed again, absolutely delighted to be on the scene to see Charlies face. Bella could see Jasper and Alice upstairs too with their faces pressed against the window to see too. Carlisle and Esme were at the family room window, at least _trying_ not to let Charlie see them. The only one missing was Rose...no there she was, peeking around the garage door still with a gigantic grin on her face.

Bella knew Emmett just loved to drop bombshells. He was waiting for just the right amount of anticipation to build. _Oh god, please no! _She begged to herself! _Help me think of a reason, quickly...._

God was obviously out of the office today.

"Who the hell do you think was upstairs waiting for her every night? That window of hers got more traffic than your front door ever did." Emmett snickered loudly, "Tell me Eddie, how do door knobs work again? Ever figure it out?"

Edward's eyes were as wide and shocked as Bella's. _What was Emmett _thinking_?!_

Charlie's jaw dropped, disbelief on his face, followed swiftly by fury. Then he swung to glare at Edward, who had let go of Bella, and had his hands up and was backing slowly away.

"Now Charlie, it isn't as bad as it sounds..."

"Tell me Edward, whatever makes you think that your staying overnight in my seventeen year old daughter's bedroom – _every night!_ – could ever be anything but bad?" His voice was rose louder and louder until he was shouting.

"Dad." Bella said firmly. "Edward was only seventeen as well-" _Physically anyway_...

"How is that even relevant Isabella?"

"But we didn't do anything! We just talked and cuddled a bit. Maybe kissed. That's it." Bella's voice was desperate; this was NOT something she had ever intended Charlie finding out. He'd just started to accept Edward.

Charlie still looked like he was about to explode, his hand reaching for his hip holster. Carlisle and Esme hurried outside to intervene; it wouldn't do for Charlie to shoot Edward after all. That really would be difficult to explain. Charlie spun towards them.

"And you! How could you not know where your teenage son was every night?"

Carlisle spoke. "We knew exactly where he was Charlie. But think for a minute. Put this into context with what you learned today and when you first knew Bella had become like us. And remember that they _are_ married now. Everything turned out just fine."

"What are you talking about?" Charlie was not in the mood to calm yet.

"Come on Jasper, some help here?" Bella begged quietly so Charlie wouldn't hear. She didn't hold up much hope though, he and Alice were in hysterics. He'd have to get a hold of himself first. She turned her hopes and attention back to Carlisle as he attempted to explain.

"Once we fall in love, that's it. For life, Charlie. That's not just a cliché for us. When he fell in love with Bella it didn't matter how old Edward was or how old she was. There was no changing it."

Edward had obviously made the strategic decision to allow Carlisle to argue his case. Charlie wasn't really in the mood to listen to Edward right now anyway.

"Bella felt the same way. Neither one would ever hurt the other if they could possibly help it, and they were both responsible young adults. Believe it or not Edward refused to allow their relationship to progress to the physical level until after they were married. Both Esme and I knew how strongly he felt about that, and so we knew we had no concerns on that front. "

"He was a teenage boy Carlisle. He still IS a teenage boy come to think of it. Don't give me that crap. They have no self control and you know it." Charlie was struggling to keep hold of his anger; Jasper's talent was subtly taking control, finally.

"Yes Charlie, a teenage boy. But not to point too fine a point on it, he is hardly the typical teenager is he? And I assure you, he has more self control that anyone else I have ever met – and most particularly where Bella is concerned. She was never in danger of Edward taking advantage of her. He only wanted exactly what he wants now; to protect her and keep her safe and loved."

"Huh! Only wanted to protect her! _Sure_ he did." Charlie's sarcasm was wasted on Carlisle who simply stood and smiled calmly at him.

"Truly Charlie, he did. And many, many nights she needed his protection. Against dangers you would have been unable to stand against, even with your service revolver and all the love you have for your daughter. She would not have been safe without him, and I would never have condoned leaving her alone without one of us present. His presence was protection for you too, I might add, though I won't go so far as to say that was Edwards _first_ thought!" Carlisle spoke calmly and logically and Charlie began to see the funny side to it – no doubt helped along by Jasper's own amusement at the situation.

"I never needed to protect her from anything at all once she met Edward did I?" Charlie shook his head disbelievingly, his anger finally waning and morphing into a mild and rueful amusement thanks to Jaspers nudging talent.

"He had her protection all wrapped up from day one. I just never had a chance to protect her from him. Hell, I didn't even know about him being an issue when he was sleeping in her room! And nothing I ever did was ever going to keep him away from her was it?" He snorted under his breath.

"No Charlie, it wasn't. Not when she needed me. It hurt us both too much to be apart. I couldn't let you keep me away from her. But she did need you too. When I left she needed you badly. I will never be able to thank you enough for looking after her so well then, when I ... didn't." Edward spoke up hesitantly, his topaz eyes lightening and hopeful.

"I'll always need my Dad you know." Bella sounded shy as she walked forward to take Charlies hand.

"I will always love you Dad. I'm sorry I grew up quicker than you were ready for."

"It's ok Bells, I love you too." The words were still a little grudging. "Just don't disappear on me, ok? Tell me what you can, just say so if you can't, and don't disappear from my life. That's all I ask. Hell, that all I can ask, apparently."

One last hug, still shaking his head ruefully at the thought of Edward staying in his daughter's room at nights, and Charlie hopped into his cruiser and backed out, turning into the driveway and giving a jaunty wave.

Bella watched him go, leaning on her husband. "Thank goodness. I think he's going to be ok with that. Looks kind of shell shocked though, doesn't he?"

Edward looked down at her, tapped her nose lightly with one finger and said, "Can you blame him love? In actual fact he's trying as hard as he can NOT to think about it. He's concentrating on the game tonight. But I think I'm relieved that he knows most of it now. So is he, you know – except for the staying in your room bit of course. He never could understand how I could leave and you could just accept me back so quickly." Edward shook his head slowly.

"I have to admit, the explanation you gave him that morning after we got back from Italy was _just_ a bit thin. It's no wonder he's been so suspicious of me. I think the only reason you got away with it is that the cliff diving thing had him in a state of shock!"

"Yeah, I know. But none of _you_ were any help with an excuse. I didn't think I did too badly considering how long I had to come up with it!" Bella grinned up at her husband, who had pulled her out of the deep shadows under the trees once Charlie had gone out of sight and was now sparkling away in the late afternoon sun with her.

Edward chuckled. "He was thinking as he drove off that maybe I'm not the monster he thought I was. He just doesn't need to know exactly what kind of monster I am!"

Bella grinned up him, feeling that everything was now right in her world.

"That was fun! So, the only thing he doesn't know yet is Edward's age, right" questioned Emmett mischievously from the end of the porch. "I might enjoy seeing his face when we tell him that one!"

Edward and Bella swung towards him, identical looks of disbelief on their faces. "_You wouldn't!"_ they snarled in unison.

Emmett grinned and bolted for the forest, Edward and Bella close behind.

The end.

_A/N Thank you again all of you who read, who added me to your alerts and favourites lists, and most of all thank you to those who reviewed – I never thought I'd ever put a story on here at first, I was way too chicken. Thank you for making it fun!_


End file.
